eldertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Akiyama
Sakura Akiyama is Level 90 Sorcerer Personality Sakura Akiyama is a man. Yes his name is very feminine but he loved his pasted girlfriend very much. When he created the account to get away from her, he made it her name. Yes it was a rough patch, but now when sees the name he can online think of the game that put his life back together. Sakura is very kind and sweet. He doesnt like to say no. He was always smiling and laughing with friends. He went on many raids and was extremely helpful...well that was before the Apocalyspe. Now he lives in a house he bought in a far corner of the Akihabara making his book, maps....basically his own library of the entire game of Elder Tale. Only a few people know that he was online during the Apocalyspe. The majority of them are high-level and high-ranking officals in Akihabara. Though recently he has been getting out more. Appearance Sakura Akiyama is a young man with strong facial features. He is tight, defined and fit. He is build like a mage like player. The tall, thin body. The defined cheek bones. Since he is a Half-Alv he has the tattoo on his tongue, but in some weird accident he also has small pointed ears. It probably has to due with the date he created his character. He also has silky jet black hair and pink rosy cheeks. His eyes sparkle in bright pink tints and his glasses only highlight his nerdy nature. After the Apocalyspe, he is barely seen only by a select few and can always be found with a stern expression. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse He started his first day of Elder Tale during his second semester of college. He was a studying abroad student with a grant to study Chemical Engineering, Astrophysics and Philosphy. He was in the middle of a break up when his friends introduced him to the game. When he logged on, the world instantly filled the void in his heart and he became enthralled with everything it had to offer. Thats why he took the Scribe/Scholar combo class. He wanted to know everything about the vaste history of the game. Soon though, he began to get acknowledge as a skilled Sorcerer for not only his combat skills but also his vaste knowledge on the game. People would come to him wanting maps or books on a dungeon or of a far off, high level region. It was soon making him lots of money but it was ruining the game for him. He went inactive. Post-Apocalypse Class and Subclass 'Class: Sorcerer' 'Primary Subclass: Scholar' As its title infers, a scholar is basically a researcher and historian. His main duty is to collect data and perform studies on various topics. 'Secondary Subclass: Scribe' Scribes can create or duplicate scrolls, maps, books, technical manutals, magical instruction manuals, and contracts using paper and ink. Although cheap ingredietns will suffice for creating normal items (like basic scrolls), high-quality magical tomes require ink with magical properties. To make such ink, a scribe needs to acquire ingredients such as dragon's blood or rare minerals. Another aspect of the scribe is the ability to sort, catergorize and review documents and paperwork with ease. Their clerical work is top-notch, making them extremely valuable for office work, administration, date-entry, filing and organization. After the Apocalypse, Scribes, similar to that of the other production subclasses, are able to create items not previously present in the game through manual creation. This ability allows a Scribe to create magic through the use of contracts (an example of which is bestowing the abilities of an Adventurer to a People of the Land). In addition to this, being a Scribe is the only way to have a map of the area since the onscreen map is no longer accessible. Though not seen as tremendously powerful in direct combat, the ability to create spells that are unheard of makes this subclass extremely potent. Combat Weapon(s) and Armor '''Sage of Mirror Lake's Grimoire: '''This is a very strong Phantasmal-class item from the Sage of Mirror Lake. The grimoire is protected by a worn, black leather cover with celestial silver border. It has the emblem of the Sage of Mirror Lake's embedded in the bidding. It was created over hundreds of years of research and study. Even the lost history of Elder Tale. It expands the users effective range of attack magic and once a monster dies any unknown knowledge about it appears on a page in the grimoire. '''Celestial Spirit Coat: '''A robe exclusive to the mage, woven upon a meteor's trajectory. A Production-Class item crafter with celestial spirit ingredient drops which are extremely rare. It is a pure black coat with a celestial dire wolf fur interior to keep him warm in the harsh mountain winters. It has a custom silver border just like the grimoire. '''Firefly Lantern: '''An antique style, jade glass, black iron casted lantern. The top of the lantern as a cherry blossom design so when actiavted the lantern shines not only in a beautiful emerald color, but in a design as well. It is usually kept on the back side of his belt, or attached to his Dazaneg's Magic Bag. Quests and Raids 'List of Quests participated in' Just list and link the quest logs on the wiki here 'List of Raids participated in''' Just list and link the raid logs on the wiki here Inventory Gold: 0 Gallery Anime-black-and-white-cute-manga-school-uniform-Favimcom-323241.jpg|Real Life - Edward Valentine images.jpeg|Edward Valentine in deep thought E1efe6b59f7a7b5738351881bd47edbd.jpg|In-Game - Sakura Akiyama Fushimi.Saruhiko.full.1423937.jpg|Sakura Akiyama in deep thought